


Burn

by kiefercarlos



Series: 24 One Shots(Jack Bauer. What else do you need) [3]
Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 02:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE SHOTS: Jack has some painful memories he has to destroy





	Burn

He had waited until Kim had gone to sleep. She couldn't know what he was about to do. He went out to the yard and started up a small fire. He opened up the box in his hands and watching the flickering embers for a few moments, before he put his hand in the box and pulled out a small selection of photographers and papers.

He dropped the box to his feet and then looked at what he was holding in his hands. He had to destroy these. They shouldn't have ever existed in the first place, but now after everything that had happened they had to disappear, forever. There couldn't be an inch of evidence leftover about this.

He discarded the papers quickly into the flames and they caught on fire and quickly turned to ashes. He then dropped down onto a knee. He stared at the photos in his hands, deathly. There he was smiling with his arm around Nina. How had he managed to get pulled into her trap? He had missed her being a traitor.

He put one photo at a time into the flames. Each one burned at the same speed and he didn't look away until the whole thing was a pile of smouldering ash. He watched the last photograph burn out and then he sat there and watched the flames flicker in the darkness.

Once the fire begun to die down he doused it and headed indoors. He made his way automatically to the master bedroom, and froze his hand on the door. He wouldn't open the door and see anyone behind it. The room would be empty.

He quickly turned on his heel and headed back down the corridor, instead, making his way into Kim's room. He sat himself on the floor, next to the door and watched as his daughter slept on. She wasn't going to suffer any more. Not on his watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading  
> Kudos and Comments much appreciated
> 
> Looking for a beta. Message if interested


End file.
